moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Stormwind Infantry Handbook: Spearman
This chapter of the Stormwind Infantry Handbook serves as a basic guide to spearmen. Acknowledgements: Lord Maxen Montclair, Duke Westridge. Sir Aliaes Loucelles, Knight of Westridge. Spearman A spearman is considered the most basic, yet versatile infantry unit. As with any infantryman, the spearman's main objective is to prevent the enemy from breaching the front lines and engaging less-armored allies behind them. The spearman does this through the longer reach of his weapon - keeping his enemies out of striking distance. Amongst the infantry, the spearman will thrust his spear between gaps in a footman shield wall. The downside of the spearman's melee range is that should an enemy dodge or sidestep and close that added length, a spearman does not have the defensive option of a shield, and must bash their opponent back to regain an offensive advantage. To offset this, spearmen don light chainmail armor to provide more dexterity so that they may more easily dodge attacks. If a spearman loses grip of his spear, he is equipped with longsword that he might use until his main weapon may be retrieved. Spearman Weaponry Spear Spears were one of the most common personal weapons used before the unification of Arathor, and they remain in use as important military and hunting implements. While a spear lacks the slashing attack of a sword, it gives the bearer a greatly advantageous means to keep himself out of his opponent's arm's reach. Infantry spears are far sturdier than throwing javelins, their hafts made with steel instead of wood. Longsword The sword has been a basic weapon for as long as weapons have been constructed of metal. From the rough copper blades of the first barbarian forges, to the fine silver or mithril weapons, the longsword and it's cousins continue to serve combatants around Azeroth. The standard weapon of Stormwind infantrymen is the longsword, an arm-length steel blade with a crossguard. Equipment Arms *Short Spear. *Heavy Copper Longsword. Armor *Swamp Skull Cap. *Fortified/Mail Combat Spaulders. *Chainmail Vest. *Common Gray Shirt. *Guild Tabard. *Chainmail Bracers. *Chainmail Gloves. *Chainmail Belt. *Chainmail Pants. *Polished Scale Boots. Combat Thrust The most effective and -deadly- way a spearman might wield his spear is with a powerful thrust. When performing a thrust, the spearman will grip his spear firmly by the haft and shove the tip of sharp end forward to impale his enemy. Should a thrust connect with the enemy's midmass, or torso, no matter the armor, the spear will most likely make a lethal wound, destroying vital organs. Thusly, such is only to be used against enemies you have been directed to kill. Sweep At the tip of a spear is a double-edged blade, with which you may use in a slicing attack. When performing a sweeping slice, the spearman will grip his weapon firmly by the haft and sweep its tip across his enemy. While such requires less accuracy to successfully strike an opponent, most heavy armor is resistant to slicing attacks. If your enemy is wearing heavy armor, the best you might do with a sweep is to knock your opponent's legs out from under them. Blunted Strike At the end of the shaft of a spear is a bulbous endpiece that can be used as a bludgeoning weapon. In order to make use of it, a spearman must twirl the shaft around so that the sharp end is positioned at his side or towads the ground. Then he must swing the blunt end towards the opponent's head or midmass. While not as deadly as a thrust, a blunted strike is equally effective against both light and heavy armor, and will often be employed against unarmed civilians who must be subdued. Bash There are times when an enemy will close the range advantage of a spear and put a spearman on the defensive. A spearman can knock his opponent back by spreading his grip on the shaft of his spear, and shoving his weapon forward so that the length of the shaft bashes against his enemy's torso. A bash can easily be followed through with a sweep or blunted strike, and is also effective against unarmed civilians who must be subdued. Self Defense A spearman is able to deflect most melee attacks with his weapon, using the long shaft of his spear to block slicing or bludgeoning blows. However, a spear cannot deflect a thrust or projectile weapon. A spearman's best defense in those circumstances would be to dodge or sidestep such attacks. Remember to position your hands so that the attack you are deflecting does not cut off or crush your fingers! Sword Combat Spearmen are outfitted with steel longswords that are carried sheathed on their belts. In the heat of battle, a pikeman might lose grip of his spear, or it may be stuck or lodged in an enemy. Should that occur, draw your longsword and wield it with both hands. You may thrust, sweep, parry, and strike with the pommel of your sword, like you might with a spear. Take the time to practice with your sword so that you are accustomed to its weight and shorter grip. Category:Stormwind Infantry Handbook